The Injury
by Lauralee63
Summary: Seems our Mr Steele does at times have a reasonable excuse for tardiness...


Steele negotiated his way into the office with the same style and grace he used to do most things however for once it didn't look effortless. Bernice sitting at her desk watched, a mixture of irritation and admiration on her face but only the former was evident.

"That's quite alright, Miss Wolfe, I can manage perfectly fine without assistance, thankyou."

"I would have helped you," she held up her hand, "but I just painted my nails. Can't smudge."

"I see your dilemma, but pray tell, is that what we pay you for?"

"You, I mean Laura pays me for a great many things all of which I do well for your information. So what happened to your leg? Wait, that cast is real, isn't it?"

"No Miss Wolfe, you caught me, the hospital just happened to have an extra one lying about in my size so they said I could have it."

"Really?"

"No, I'm injured and it's a bit more than a scratch."

A gasp from the doorway told them Laura had come out of her office.

"Mr Steele! Oh your poor leg? What happened? You must sit down, take it easy."

"Oh he's good at that, an expert in fact." Bernice said.

Laura felt as though she wanted to take care of him, hug him at least. He looked comfortable enough but she could see the tell-tale stress signs that said he was in some pain.

"How did this happen?"

"Whoa!" said Murphy walking in, "What does the other guy look like?"

"Short, furry and with a tail, a lovely tortoiseshell, named Fred, I believe."

"Wait, you were beaten up by a cat?" said Murphy, "Was it a large animal?"

"No, and not beaten up per se, although I was scratched while rescuing it."

"Whose cat is it?" Laura asked.

"Mrs Cunningham's." At the puzzled looks he received, he added, "My neighbour."

"Good on ya, Fonz", said Murphy. "Not sure I could see you pulling off the leather jacket look though."

Laura thought to herself, 'Oh I could, all too easily' and a quick glance in Bernice's direction told her the other woman could have too although neither was very likely to admit it.

Instead she said. "So you were rescuing the cat? From what or whom?"

"Itself, it was out on the ledge and poor Mrs Cunningham was quite distraught."

Bernice's eyes widened in shock but then she shook her head and said, "Don't tell us you fell from the ledge?"

"I'd likely be dead or something similar had that occurred Miss Wolfe, no the only injury at that point was the one to my ego, it wasn't a pleasant feeling watching the cat deftly leap through the window leaving me, his rescuer out in the cold like that."

"Mr Steele, we're in L.A, hardly cold."

"Figure of speech, Miss Holt, figure of speech."

"Why didn't you just crawl back through the window?"

"The cat was watching me."

"Mouthing threats too I imagine." said Murphy.

"Anyway." said Steele, "I managed to get back in but by now another neighbour had come to assist, bringing his rather large dog."

"So what happened then?" asked Bernice, feeling her own interest in his tale increase.

"That was when the cat decided I was indeed the better option after all." Steele paused, "Ended up wearing it on my face."

"Hope it matched your outfit."

"Glad you're amused, Murphy old chap, besides it was a tortoiseshell, I'm sure I matched at least one of it's shades, perhaps two."

"I'm still not understanding how all this led to a broken leg."

"Yes, well", Steele said sheepishly, "that's when I tripped over the dog."

"Are you sure that's real, you're not trying to pull our legs are you?"

"Caught out again, Miss Wolfe, would you believe I tripped over my remote?"

"I don't know about the others but I would", said Murphy, "That sounds far more your speed and level of activity. And anyway aren't tortoiseshells normally female?"

"I believe so, Murphy, I believe so. Can't fool you real detectives, can I."

"Well if it helps you had us going, one of your more amusing tales, that's for sure."

"Come Mr Steele, as diligent of you as it is to be here I think you'd be better off resting at home." Laura said.

As they reached the door she said, "I won't be long."

"What? You're going with him?"

"I think it's best, could be stray bunnies about."

At the apartment door Steele smiled, "Thankyou, Miss Holt, I think I can manage from here."

"I'd rather see you settled."

Balancing his crutches with his elbows Steele managed to free his hands to cup her face and he kissed her, sweet and lingering, surprising them both.

It was Laura who spoke first, "Come on Mr Steele, I'll get you settled, make you a cup of tea, then go."

"Ah tea, why didn't you say so, nothing soothes the soul quite like a cup of brew."

After making sure he was comfortable on the sofa, Laura walked to the kitchen, the first thing she spotted was the gorgeous bunch of flowers, and the note that read, "Thankyou for all your kind help, Mrs C and Fred."

Taking the tea in Laura saw that Steele had fallen asleep, he looked so sweet, so vulnerable, what was his name at a time like this?

Gently brushing the hair from his forehead she bent and gently kissed him then sank into another chair, surely the others wouldn't miss her for a little while longer.


End file.
